


One look, Dark Room

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Best friends Mickey and Ian are terrible at saying how they feel, but somehow they don't have to say anything at all.





	One look, Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Death_by_Gallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/gifts).



> Inspired by the song You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.

The sound of thunder clapped throughout the air as Mickey slammed his front door shut. The fucking piece of shit boss he had at his last job was threatening to sue because Mickey kicked his ass. 

"I assume it didn't go well?" Ian laughed from the kitchen, hanging out with Mandy as she looked over some college paperwork as if she was actually gonna go. 

"Fucker threatened to take me to court. He wouldn't have got my fist down his throat if he had just paid me what he owed. Guess that's my fault though, knew the prick was up to something when he said he paid under the table." He pulled out a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one to Ian, "I gotta figure out a way to get some money, man, your birthday's coming up. I'd be a fucking asshole if I didn't get you something."

Mandy looked up at her brother from the laptop she stole earlier that day and raised an eyebrow, "You don't get anyone else shit for their birthday, but since you're starting to, I want you to get me a better laptop. This one's a shit show." 

"Fuck off." Mickey flipped her the finger and left to his bedroom, Ian following behind with a laugh.

His bedroom was pretty much the same as it's always been. The photos of him and Ian were the newest addition, stuck to the wall with some nails where his old poster of a naked woman used to hang. The scent of cigarettes and a mixture of two different colognes made it feel more like home than anything. Ian flopped back on the bed and popped open the can of beer, letting the fizz fall over his hand and onto the bed, wiping it off with his jacket. "You don't have to get me anything, Mick. We can just grab a couple of beers and sneak into the movies or some shit. The new Ashton Kutcher movie is playing that weekend."

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm gonna go see an Ashton Kutcher movie. What about the new Fast and Furious? You like that shit." 

Ian rolls his eyes, taking a swig of his beer. "Fiona got another job so she wont be asking where we're going, dont have to tell her were sneaking in anywhere. She's on an anti crime roll lately, It's weird. Wont even let us steal the milk like we used to, just insists on paying for it now that she can and still have money left. Told her she'd have more left if she still stole it, but didn't wanna listen."

Mickey laughed and chucked his beer can down to the carpet, having finished it in one gulp. "Don't fuckin' tell Lip we're going. Asshole will wanna come and Im not dealing with two Gallaghers in a dark room, ain't happenin'."

The last time he, Ian, and Lip all hung out, all Lip did was make stupid fuckin jokes about them and as much as they both knew the jokes weren't  _completely_ jokes, he still didn't wanna hear them.

 

_"Do you guys always act like this? No wonder Fiona thinks you're dating."_

_"Ask your boyfriend if I can have a smoke."_

_"Hey, Mickey, are you gonna take the Gallagher name, or is Ian gonna be a Milkovich?"_

 

Fucker.

"Whatever, man. He has plans with Karen anyway. She got back into town last night, didn't I tell you? She came by while we were on the phone."

Mickey laid back beside Ian on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't remembered Ian saying that. He was too caught up in the sound of Ian's voice. It had been 11pm and the thick, raspy sound coming from his cell phone was all he cared out, if Mickey was being honest. It was moments like this, him and Ian casually laying on the bed together in comfortable silence, that Mickey really got into his own head. He knows it could ruin shit between him and Ian if he ever said anything so Mickey kept quiet. How do you explain to someone that theyre the best part of your day? That whenever they're gone, your normally shitty mood gets even shittier? Or that every time they look at you, it feels like the scenes in movies where the two main characters stare at each other, the volume disappears, and they just simply stare like they can see through each other. 

Mickey had come to terms with being gay a long time ago and even though he hasn't officially come out, he knows that everyone knows. He doesn't make any comments or anything, but he never makes it seem like hes looking in the general vicinity of a cute guy that hes checking out, only when it comes to Ian he does that. 

"Can I stay over tonight?" Ian's voice breaks the silence a few minutes later, neither of them looking away from the ceiling, shoulders lighting touching each other. 

"You don't gotta ask, Gallagher."

 

Mickey and Ian met in the fifth grade when Mickey transferred schools. Apparently he had gotten expelled for putting another kid in a headlock at his old school and had to find another. Mickey had bragged about it to anyone that would listen, making most of the kids afraid of him, but Ian found him interesting. They'd started having lunch together everyday after Ian had made it his mission to be Mickey's friend and when Mickey realized the redhead wasn't going to leave him alone, he stopped telling him to give him his lunch money or go away.

It wasn't until a few weeks after sixth grade started that they really began hanging out. The very first time was at a party Mickey's brothers were throwing at the Milkovich house. Mickey invited Ian and let him try beer for the first time. "Good, huh?" Mickey smirked, busting a hole into the beer can and shoving it up to Ian's lips. "It's called a shotgun when you drink it this way. It's better. Thats what my brothers always do."

After that night, they were inseparable. Even when Mickey went to juvie for the first time a few years later, Ian never left his side. He visited as often as he could and brought Mickey magazines, giving him money he stole from other kids to get whatever he wanted while there, and would always give him a hug before leaving even though Mickey never returned it. "Okay, off Gallagher, people are gonna think Im gay."

"Would that be so bad?" Ian asked after pulling away. Something about the look on his face told Mickey that Ian wasn't asking because he really wanted to know, he was trying to let Mickey know something. 

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Nah, just dont wanna get my ass kicked in here. Trying to get out early, man, no fighting or whatever, you know?" 

It was then that Mickey knew he wanted Ian. He may have not wanted to want Ian back then, but he couldn't deny that he was at least curious. With the other guys he had been attracted to, he could make it go away since he knew they werent interested back and there would never be a chance that they were, but knowing Ian liked guys made it harder to ignore. 

 

A year later on Mickey's sixteenth birthday, Ian got him a pack of smokes and made him breakfast. It was a Sunday and everyone was either out fucking around or at work at the Gallagher house and, of course, Ian burnt the damn toast, but Mickey really didn't expect anything else.

"The job I got is at the Kash and Grab, you know that place a few blocks away? The owner lets me buy smokes there as long as I dont tell anyone." Ian explained as he poured eggs onto Mickey's plate.

"But you just told me." 

Ian stopped and looked up, "Yeah, well, you're Mickey. I was gonna tell you either way."

Mickey held back his smile and forked up his birthday eggs. 

They had broke into an abandoned warehouse that day and spray painted the shit out of it. It was really the best birthday Mickey has ever had. 

"Did you guys have a fun day? Get anything cool for your birthday, Mickey?" Fiona asked as she warmed up dinner that night.

"Got a pack of smokes," he grinned, "But my dad said I could stay over. That cool?"

Fiona looked over at Ian who was giving her a pleading smile, begging silently with his eyes. "You two never ask anyway, so let's not pretend me saying yes or no will matter." 

The look on Ian's face when he smiled at Mickey, practically having hearts for eyes, made Fiona smile into her food. 

 

"The fuck, Ian!" Mickey shouted, seeing his best friend with his pants around his ankles and his boss in front of him bent over in the store. 

"Shit! Mickey, fuck, I didn't know you were coming by." Ian hurriedly pulled up his pants with a blush. Mickey rolled his eyes and caught the other man's face. Kash had to of been at least thirty and it pissed Mickey off. This was the first time he had ever met the man, the few times Mickey had been by the store he had been either upstairs with his wife, or in the back doing inventory. 

"You really fuckin' a kid, man? The fuck?" Mickey shoved him, not letting him pull up his pants. "You like gettin' off with kids? That it?"

"Mickey stop!" Ian shouted, but Mickey didn't care. He punched Kash in the face, fist flying into his nose, immediately covered in blood and a look of pure rage came over his face.

"Mickey!"

Mickey paid no attention to Ian. Little naive Ian.

"You cant get any dick your own age so you gotta get it from your teenage employee? How would your wife like to hear that, huh, asshole?"

Ian shoved Mickey aside after being continually ignored, clearly not very happy.

"What the fuck, Mickey! You cant just come in here and attack Kash!"

"He decided I could the day he started taking advantage of you, Ian!"

That was the only time Mickey had ever called Ian by his first time and it made Ian fall quiet.

"I dont give a shit who you bang, dude or chick, drag queen, whatever the fuck, just dont let old fuckin' men take advantage of you, you're fuckin' better than that." Mickey snapped, shoving Ian away and getting out of the death grip he had on Mickey's arm. 

"Im not taking advantage of Ian, I like him." Kash but in, getting a glare from both Ian and Mickey. 

"Shut the fuck up, piece of shit." 

After Mickey left Ian's work that day, they didn't talk for 2 weeks. It wasn't until Ian had come knocking on Mickey's window and crawling through at 3 am that they had a chance to talk it through.

"You didnt have to get violent with Kash."

Yes he did. For more than one reason. 

"Whatever, Gallagher, did you a favor." Mickey scoffed, walking away from the window where he let in inside seconds before. "You wanna fuck old dudes and get saggy balls down your throat then be my guest, just dont pick a married guy. Its fucked up."

Truth is, Mickey didnt give two shits that Kash was married. He just didnt want Ian to be used by Kash like that. Old fuck deserved what he got. 

"Im not seeing him anymore. Linda found out and fired me."

"You were fired? After he was the one who — nevermind, whatever, least you're away from that jackass." Mickey lit up a cigarette and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Ian stood there awkwardly, looking upset. 

"What, you sad you're not gonna see him anymore?"

Ian shook his head, "I dont care about Kash, Mickey, I care about you. We havent talked in two weeks and you're not even happy to see me." 

Mickey glanced at the clock and sighed, getting under the blankets and turning over to face the door as he put his cigarette out. "You layin' down?" He called out into the darkness, the lamp post outside being the only light within the bedroom. 

Ian crawled into bed next to Mickey and stared at his back, wondering what the ever lasting fuck he did to deserve Mickey Milkovich. 

Just as Ian was about to fall asleep, Mickey turned over and looked him dead in the eye. "You're my best friend." It was a soft whisper, just loud enough to be heard. 

Ian saw something there that he hadn't seen before, or maybe he has and just didnt realize it. He now knew that Kash being older and married werent the only reasons Mickey got so pissed off. 

"You're my best friend, too, Mickey." Ian reached a hand up to Mickey's face and caressed it softly for a few seconds before moving it away. Mickey swallowed thickly, thinking maybe there was a chance Ian liked him back, after all.

 

"Lip! Have you seen my other shoe?" Ian asked, hollering down the stairs of the Gallagher house as he ran down them, one shoe on his foot and the other only in a sock. 

"Check behind the washer. Saw Liam messing with them." Lip was leaned against the kitchen counter with a bowl of left over spaghetti from last night. "Where you going? Date with Mickey?" 

He took note of Ian's attire, a freshly washed button up and the only pair of jeans he had that didnt have a hole at the knee. 

Ian moved the washer aside and checked behind it, no shoe. "Fuck, its not there." He moved it back, avoiding looking at Lip. It wasnt a date.

"Wait, really?" Lip smirked, setting his bowl down. "You guys are finally going on an actual date? For your birthday? Who knew Mickey had the guts. He gonna give you nineteen kisses?"

"Its not a date, thats why I didnt answer you and thats why Mickey didnt want you to come. You always say shit like that and it makes it awkward."

"Well, it wouldn't be awkward if the both of you would get your head out of your asses." Lip rolled his eyes, moving over to the bathroom and opening the door to check inside, "Liam was playing in here too." He picked up Ian's other shoe from the floor and tossed it over to his brother. 

"Thanks, but I dont know what you're talking about. We're just friends, Lip."

"Oh, go lie to someone else, baby brother." 

Ian blushed. 

Okay, so maybe he _did_ like Mickey, so what? Wasnt like they could just date and have everything be the same. 

"Even if I did like Mickey, it doesnt matter. Nothing would be the same and it would be fucked up for everyone."

Lip punched Ian in the arm, "Its not supposed to be the same, its supposed to be better. You like him, dont deny it, and I know he likes you — you know Im right. Dont be a pussy, just tell him. Instead of going on a birthday friend-date, wouldn't you rather it be an actual date and then come back and celebrate your birthday all alone?"

Ian groaned and tried his best to look grossed out by that mental image, but Lip's wiggling eyebrows made it hard to achieve. 

"Okay, fine, yes that sounds better. Doesn't matter, he'd never actually tell me he likes me. Its a lost cause, Lip. I gotta go." 

 

Mickey and Ian made it to the movie theater in a short amount of time, staning in the back alleyway. "You grab the beers?" Ian asked as he grabbed the rock they always used to keep the door open without sounding the alarm. 

"Just open the door, I got them." Mickey placed a hand on Ian's hip to sturdy him as he pulled the door open and put the rock down at the corner so the door didnt close all the way.

"Idiots deserve for people to sneak in. Dont they fuckin realize its this easy?" Mickey laughed, shaking his head. As long as the door didnt close, the alarm wouldnt go off. They figured out after the first time of sneaking in that it only goes off when the door is closed again.

"Shit." Ian mumbled as he caught glace of a worker and pulled Mickey into the nearest movie. Turns out that it was some kind of chick flick that had a pretty empty theater. 

"Glad I fuckin brought beer, asshole. You're lucky its your birthday." Mickey grumbled as they went to sit at the very top. 

Besides two women holding hands a few rows in front of them, everyone else was sat further down. 

"Least itll be eaiser to get away with having these." Ian chuckled as he grabbed one of the cans from Mickey. The movie seemed to have been already playing for a while. It was already going and into so much drama that it was impossible for it to have just started. 

Twenty minutes later, a man and woman on screen started confessing their love for each other. It made Mickey and Ian instantly fall quiet, feeling very aware of the others presence. 

 _"_ You dont understand Liz, you've always been the one for me. I cant go on this trip without you. Im sorry I didnt tell you sooner, but I love you." The man on screen moved towards the pretty woman and kissed her like they had been waiting for that moment their entire lives. 

Mickey automatically glanced over at Ian, unable to hold himself back from doing it. What he saw made him take a sharp breath. 

Ian was already looking back at him. 

They both knew they were in the same situation, no matter how much they denied it. They were Mickey and Ian, Ian and Mickey — they were inevitable. 

The rest of the movie was watched in silence, neither of them even drinking their beers. 

 

After they left the theater room, they prepared themselves to pull the rock and run. "You ready, Gallagher?" Mickey smirked, leaning down to grab the rock while Ian held the door open. 

"Go!" Ian laughed, them both shooting out the door and letting it close behind them, the alarm sounding loudly. The further they got from the theater, the quieter it all became and they didnt stop running until they couldn't hear it any longer. 

They stopped and leaned over to catch their breath, finding themselves in a run down park near their neighborhood. 

Neither of them said a word, but they both knew what they _should_  be saying. 

It was Mickey who broke the silence first as they were sat down with unopened, warm beers they didnt touch in the movie. 

"So, uh, movie wasnt bad, I guess."

Ian nodded, glancing over, "Yeah, if you like chick flicks." 

"Fuck off, Im tryin' to say somethin', man." Mickey got serious, setting his beer on the ground. 

Ian's heart started pounding in his chest. This was it. They were gonna talk about it. 

Mickey seemed to be struggling with his words, unable to find some way to say it without saying it so directly. How the fuck did people do this? 

"I, um — fuck, Gallagher. This shit's hard." He laughed quietly, rubbing a finger over his lips. "I guess Im trying to say that you're not just my best friend, think you know that. If you fuckin make this weird and start acting all emotional then Im not having this conversation."

Well... close enough.

Ian nodded, "I do know, Mick. Have for a long time."

Neither of them had to say anything more, they just turned to look at each other and smiled. 


End file.
